Beautiful Fire
by silence.alliance
Summary: Two sisters, Natsumi and Naomi, find themselves on an adventure with The Prince and The Avatar Gang when looking for a way to get by. ZukoOC, SokkaOC
1. prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. As far as I know, the plot is my own. Natsumi and Naomi are defiantly mine.**

**(AN: The names are not really important. This prologue should give you all the info you need. The actual chapters aren't written like this.)**

All right, so lets explain my situation. My name is Natsumi, and I'm 16 years old. I have a sister named Naomi, and she's 14. We're both rather good looking and always have been, so our names suit us. Naomi means above all, or beautiful. It's perfect, because she's very full of herself and tends to treat others as inferior (mainly because she can waterbend and firebend). My name, Natsumi, means beautiful summer. This works for me because I can only firebend. You're probably wondering why my sister can do both. My grandmother, Yukiko (snow child) married a firebender shortly before the war began. My mother, her daughter, Yoko (sun and ocean child) was gifted, as she could bend two elements. My father, Naoki (honest) was a water bender, and that was all.

I used to watch out for Katara, make sure she didn't get hurt. The adults trust me because I'm responsible and quiet. I don't normally give my opinion or contradict people. My family left the water tribe six years ago, when my grandmother died. Mother died on the trip to the Earth kingdom, and Father passed away a few months ago. Maybe that's why my sister has such an attitude. Recently, my sister and I have been looking for some type of work in the Earth Kingdom. And haven't found anything. Recently, we ran into Katara, and she remembered me. I got to meet the Avatar and Soka seemed to have a thing for my sister. It was odd; he kept starring at her and drooling. I shouldn't be too surprised. Every guy around her age practically worships her.

Once we left, and went back to advertising that we needed work, the strangest pair began to speak with us…


	2. fishy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. As far as I know, the plot is my own. Natsumi and Naomi are defiantly mine.**

"Do you know how to cook and clean?" asked the older, fat fire nation man, smiling.

"Yes." I answered softly, brushing my black hair out of my gray eyes. He had stridden up to Naomi and me while we were looking for a job. Naomi wasn't all too excited by the idea of working, but she understood that we needed some way to get by. She was starring off into space, her blue eyes looking to the distance. She was a very pretty girl with long brown hair falling to her shoulders and a slim frame, and everything perfectly proportioned. She looked like a China Doll in a long blue skirt and a corset-like top, both silk.

"Excellent!" proclaimed the large, short man. "Can you start today?"

I smiled gratefully, happy for some work. "Yes."

"Food and board is provided. Of course, you and your sister will be living on the ship with my nephew and me. He's around your age. How is five gold pieces an hour?" he asked, almost as thought he thought this was a bargain. I couldn't speak; this was just too much. He seemed to take the silence as a yes, as he then continued to introduce himself properly. "My name is Iroh, and yours?"

"My name is Natsumi, and the girl staring into space is my sister, Naomi." I said, bowing. At the mention of her name Naomi seemed to come back to earth, as she quickly caught on to what was happening and bowed as well.

"Excellent, then now you must meet my nephew! Follow me." And with that Iroh hurried off through the crowds with us at his heels. Finally he stopped in front of a rather annoyed looking teenager about my age. "Prince Zuko, I have found new employees, this is Natsumi and Naomi. Girls, this is my nephew, Prince Zuko." Prince Zuko nodded and we bowed.

-----------------

"Naomi, grab the frying pan." I instructed. It was our first meal to cook, and we were instructed to make a fish, rice, and Ginseng tea. We had just finished with the rice, or rather; I had just finished with the rice.

"It smells so nasty in here!" Naomi whined, pinching her nose. All the same, she grabbed the frying pan and put the flame on low. Naomi couldn't cook to save her life, and this was bout the only thing she could do in the kitchen. She was the type of person who needed to be waited on, hand and foot.

As I put the fish in the pan, Iroh burst through the doors. "Can one of you come set the table?" Naomi gave me a look that plainly said 'You honestly think I know how?'

With a sigh I said, "You can handle the fish, right?"

Giving me an incredulous look, and picking up a large serving fork, she flipped the fish over. "Yes! I'm not a complete fool when it comes to cooking!" I rolled my eyes, knowing she'd find a way to mess up.

I walked out of the kitchen and into a larger room with a small table. I set down china plates, napkins, and chopsticks over the hardwood table. In the kitchen I heard the whistle on the teakettle, and left to the kitchen once again.

Naomi looked slightly nervous as I took the teakettle. "Did you mess up the fish?" I asked suspiciously. She shook her head violently 'no'. "Alright then…" In truth, I knew she messed up the fish, it smelled like something was burning. The teacups already had the teabags in them as I poured hot water in.

Iroh and Prince Zuko walked through the doors as I poured the second cup of tea. The Prince was talking very quickly and loudly, and I made an effort not to listen, I didn't want to eavesdrop. Iroh didn't appear bothered by the Prince's ranting, and interrupted as though nothing was being said at all. "Oh, the tea is ready!" Zuko looked at the tea like it was a curse and sat down. I left the kettle on the table and went back to the kitchen just as Naomi left with the fish and rice. I knew this wasn't going to end well, and apparently she did too, as she rushed back.

I began cooking a new fish. Naomi didn't object to this, so I knew she had defiantly messed up.

There was no sound other than the clinking of bowls, and then…

"THE FISH IS BURNT!" This must have been the Prince, as he then came storming through the doors. Naomi looked like she might have a heart attack.

Regaining her composure, she said, "It was an accident, I didn't mean to. Natsumi is making a new one."

"I don't care who's making a new one! You-" Zuko was cut off my his uncle, who was clearly not upset.

"Prince Zuko, it's their first day. Perhaps they had trouble with the stove. They're making a new fish, so lets just finish the rice. I'm sure it'll be ready by that time." Zuko seemed to become slightly less pissed and he left, with his hands smoking.


End file.
